


Pesadilla

by CandelaBriefs12



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandelaBriefs12/pseuds/CandelaBriefs12
Summary: Un onshot algo triste y oscuro
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 4





	Pesadilla

Corro por un pasillo que parece no tener fin, siento como si estuviese corriendo hace una eternidad. Paro un segundo y aprieto la herida de mi pecho, arde y duele como el infierno pero no, no puedo permitirme parar, ella me necesita lo siento en todo mi cuerpo. Ella me está llamando. Gruño fuertemente y vuelvo a correr en el camino paso cuerpos muertos, los esquivo me encuentro a un guardia y lo mato con un simple rayo de luz, necesito guardar mi fuerza, ella me necesita.

_-¿No dejarías que me lastimen verdad Vegeta?- susurro acurrucándose más a mi cuerpo, obteniendo mi calor, deposito un beso en su frente- Jamás Bulma, eres todo lo que tengo.- Paso mi mano por su vientre hinchado y siento una patada, el orgullo florece de mi ser.- Son todo lo que tengo- susurre cerrando los ojos._

Sé que falta poco, lo siento. Sigo corriendo, me doy cuenta que un hilo de sangre recorre desde mi frente hasta mi mejilla, y creo también tener una clavícula rota. Pero nada de eso importa ahora. Otros guardias se acercan, me escabullo rápidamente y tomo aire mientras espero el momento perfecto para atacar.

_Me siento con mis compañeros de comando en el gran comedor de la nave, ignoro completamente sus interacciones y empiezo a comer la comida asquerosa del día de hoy. Por el rabillo de mi ojo una sacudida azul se asoma, levanto y mi mirada y la observo, al fin cambio el turno. Ella me ve también y me da una sonrisa torcida, trato de no parecer expresivo y desvío mi mirada un momento, le dije que teníamos que ser discretos. Ella sigue sirviéndole la comida a los demás y cada tanto cruzamos miradas y yo siento que mi corazón frio se descongela paso a paso._

-¡Ahí está! – Grito uno de los guardias, mierda. Grito y con toda mi fuerza me enfrento contra los tres. Luego de varias patadas y puños logro deshacerme de ellos, gimo de dolor y sigo corriendo sin dejar de apretar mis costado sangriento. Llego a la gran puerta de metal y empiezo a reunir cantidad de energía suficiente para derribarla, ya voy Bulma, por favor espera. Dije en mi mente lanzando la energía.

_-Ya he puesto nuestra capsula de escape en el escondite que te dije, está cargada con todo lo necesario. Encontré un planeta que no está comandado por freezer a unos meses de aquí.- Comentaba ella mientras tecleaba apresuradamente en su tableta. – Tendré que dar a luz en la nave, pero también equipe lo que pude para eso- murmuro sin dejar de hacer cálculos. Ella era tan hermosa, desde el primer día que la vi subir a nave, supe que estaba perdido. – Lo lograremos Azul- dije con firmeza besando su mejilla, esta noche nos escaparíamos de las garras de freezer, teníamos todo sumamente planificado. Comenzamos a planificar nuestro escape cuando supimos que estaba embarazada, eso fue hace ya 8 meses y ninguno de los dos queríamos que nuestro hijo o hija sufra por las garras de freezer. –ya debo volver a mi habitación vegeta, las rondas de vigilancia comenzaran pronto- susurro levantándose – acuérdate, 12 en punto, mi habitación. Ya tengo la entrada secreta que nos conecta a la nave preparada- susurro antes de que yo la callara con un beso apasionado_

Empuje el pedazo de metal con una patada, charcos y charcos de sangre por todo el lugar. Mi visión se volvió borrosa, hasta que escuche un llanto. Abro mis ojos y me encontré con la peor pesadilla que podría imaginarme.

-Al fin llegas mono, aunque un poco tarde- El ser descarado Freezer comentaba mientras tenía esa sonrisa maniaca en su rostro. Tenía a Bulma frente a el tirada en el piso, ensangrentada y sin vida. Mientras que en sus brazos estaba él bebe con una cola violeta asomando, no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Enserio pensabas que no me daría cuenta, idiota? ¿Me crees tan tonto como para no saber que querías escaparte y que encima habías embarazado a una maldita esclava humana? Haz caído bajo Vegeta, pensé que eras uno de mis mejores soldados- dijo haciéndose el ofensivo mientras tocaba su pecho con su mano libre- Pero puedo entender por qué, esta cosa azul tenia agallas. Tuviste que verla peleando contra mi JA!-Rio divertido pateando su cuerpo contra mí- Hasta que obviamente ya no pudo más y empezó a llamarte… ay te lo has perdido vegeta ella estaba como – empezó a hacer una voz de mujer- “Vegeta sálvame, salva a nuestro bebe, Vegeta donde estas- Largo una carcajada.- Fue muy cómico verla pedir piedad.

La tome en mis brazos, aun no podía reaccionar. Quito los mechones de pelo azul ensangrentados de su cara y la observo. Esta pálida, sus labios regordetes rojos como fresas están blancos- Bulma…Bulma no me hagas esto- susurre sollozando atrayéndola a mí, abrazándola fuerte en mis brazos-

-Ay pero que hermosa escena, nunca te he visto llorar mono. Lo disfruto muchísimo-Sonrió Freezer y dirigió la mirada al bebe que no dejaba de llorar en sus brazos- Ay ya escoria cállate de una vez. Por cierto Vegeta, luego de matarte me quedare con tu hijo. Podre moldear a este mono desde cero- Rio divertido.

-Deja a mi hijo ya.- Dije secamente, el piso empezó a temblar. Le di un beso en la frente a Bulma- Yo arreglare esto- susurro y la deposito con cuidado en el suelo. -¿Vas a pelear contra mi mono, enserio? Ay quiero ver que lo intentes- Rio dejando del bebe en su trono y acercándose a Vegeta.

_-Vegeta, se está moviendo ¡Se mueve!- susurro Bulma moviéndome para que me despierte. Gruñí – Ay ya mujer- susurre frustrado y ella rodeo los ojos, tomo mi mano y la colocó en su panza- Anda amor, hazlo de nuevo para papi-dijo hablándole a su barriga. Rodee los ojos y cuando estaba por quitar mi mano lo sentí. Una fuerte y resistente patada. Sonreí de lado a esos pares de ojos azules que me miraban._

Chispas amarillas recorrían su cuerpo. Recuerdos de él y Bulma inundaban su ser. –Me has quitado todo Freezer, desde mi planeta hasta la única persona que amé. No permitiré que me quites a mi hijo. Estarás muerto mal nacido- Rujío y toda una aurora dorada rodeo su ser, su pelo el llama ahora Rubio se movía por el poder. –Imposible…-susurro Freezer. No tuvo tiempo para mas Vegeta se lanzo con toda su furia hacia el y comenzó a combatirlo, puño tras puño, patada tras patada, choques de poder, siempre era Vegeta que llevaba la delantera. Con un galick ho vegeta le dio fin a la vida de Freezer. – Maldito hijo de puta, espero te pudras en el infierno.- La nave empezó a emitir sonidos de emergencias y las luces se volvieron rojas. Vegeta gruño y tomo el cuerpo sin vida de Bulma y con su otra mano al bebé.

Estaban a salvo en la nave rumbo al planeta que había elegido Bulma. La había colocado en un tanque de regeneración para mantener el cuerpo .y él estaba en la sala de comando con su bebe en brazos- Así que terminaste siendo Trunks…- el niño le dio una mirada confusa mientras chupaba su pie y enrollaba su cola en el brazo de Vegeta- No me mires así mocoso, yo quería Vegeta pero tu madre…ella…ella quería Trunks- Susurro con un gran suspiro y lágrimas en los ojos. Él iba a solucionar esto, no sabía como pero lo haría. – 13 semanas para llegar a Namekusei- La voz robótica de Bulma resonaba por toda la nave. Vegeta volvió a bajar la mirada a su hijo y sonrió de lado- La recuperaremos Trunks, te lo prometo- Deposito un beso en su frente.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno nunca puedo terminar una hisotria mal siempre dejo una luz al final del tunel jeje


End file.
